A Tragic Love Story
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Yuri Nakamura thinks back on the day she did something stupid and irreversible... a trollfic.


"Mommy, why is there a big rusty sword on the wall?" Yuzuru asked his mother, Yuri Nakamura.

Yuri looked back at her son with her eyes filled with remorse and regret, but she daren't tell him about it – the tragic story behind the Buster Sword.

Yuri just pats her son on the head, and answered casually, "That, Yuzuru-kun, is called the Buster Sword, and it is a very special present from a friend, and Mommy treasures that sword very much, do you understand?"

"I understand Mommy." Yuzuru understood his mother's explanation.

"Now then, why don't you go and play with Hatsune and Repede? Hatsune-chan has been looking all over for you since she finished her homework."

"Okay Mommy!" Yuzuru cried out happily, dashing out to the garden to find his sister and their dog.

Yuri Nakamura sends off her son with a smile, before turning back to look at the sword with a sad face. She caresses the rusty body with her hand with every second of it tearing her apart.

The blade that once shone with much brilliance is now dead and lifeless.

And Yuri is to blame for it.

* * *

A Tragic Love Story : Prequel to Devil May Cry 4

Kanade was coughing out blood again and Suneo was sitting by her hospital bed. He was worried. They had been married for 1 ½ years and she was now dying in front of him and there was nothing he could do about. The medical bill had just about bankrupted him. She had a brain tumor that was causing her hell, as the side effect of the Angel Player abilities. They said it might be a cancerous tumor, but it was too dangerous to check. Now he was watching his one true love dying in front of him. His monster hunting wasn't doing well, mostly because he was so worried about her that he never bothered to even pick up his weapons. Just then the doctor walked in. "Mr. Honekawa, we have good news. We have a new treatment that will save Kanade," He said. Suneo jumped up in excitement. "How much does it cost?" he asked "500 million world dollars" the doctor replied. Suneo's heart sank. There was no way he could come up with that cash. Wait! There was a way. Yuri could help, he thought. Yuri was really good friends with Kanade as well as one of his comrades.

"Ding Dong" the doorbell rang when he pushed it, it was already night when he arrived. The door opened. Standing in the doorway was Noda, Yuri's door guard. "Is Yurippe here?" he asked. Noda nodded and showed him to her room. "What are you doing here, sensei?" Yuri asked, sitting comfortably in her computer chair. Suneo got on his hands and knees "Please help me. They have found a cure for Kanade, but it cost 500 million world dollars. I can't afford it right now. I'll do anything if you help us out!" he begged, something that he normally would have never done. She smiled. Now was the chance to get what she wanted; Revenge against Kanade. "Ok" she replied "…but you have to do one thing for me first." "What?' He asked. He was desperate and would do anything to save Kanade; Even if he had to sacrifice his own life to save Kanade's life. "You just have to have sex with me and then I'll pay for the treatment. You won't have to pay me back at all," She said. He nodded. He would do it save Kanade.

Yuri motioned him over to the bed and she began to undress; her shirt and bra first. Her breasts were bigger than he thought. They were at least a high c-cup. Her nipples were already hard. Her breasts were quit perky. Then off came her panties. She had no pubic hair and her pussy was still tight, the cherry still intact, because she had never had sex before, never even masturbated. Suneo slowly got undressed. She turned out the lights and the room was full of his grunts and her load moaning and later screaming in pleasure. Afterwards, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Yuri got up early and headed over to the hospital front counter. She had the money to pay for the treatment. When she asked for Kanade's doctor, the nurse gave her a sad look and called in the doctor. Just then Suneo appeared. "Mr. Honekawa and Ms. Nakamura, I am sorry to tell you this, but Mrs. Honekawa passed away in the middle of the night." Yuri's breath left her. 'No, this could not be happening…!', she thought to herself. Because of her lust and greed, Suneo's wife had died, when she could have saved her. She looked at Suneo. He was crying, his whole body shaking. She went to hug him. He pushed her away, so hard that she fell to the ground. She thought he was going to beat the shit out of her, but she deserved it, she thought, she had just killed his wife. Suneo looked at her, his eyes full of grief, and hate. She had never seen those eyes look like they did. Suneo turned around and ran out of the room. "What a rude man." An old woman in the room said. "Shut the fuck up bitch! He just lost his wife because I was too damn greedy to help her!" Yuri yelled, tears running down her face.

Every friend of Suneo and Kanade came and they were at the counter, with Takamatsu filling out paper work. Yuri was sitting on a chair, feeling guilty. She had just affected the lives of the two people that she cared about. Hinata and Oyama were helping Takamatsu sign the paper work, since no one could get in touch with Suneo. "I hope he's ok…" Matsushita said worriedly. Yuri looked up and tried her best to smile "He's stronger than you think. He'll be ok." Yuri said. She really didn't believe what she just had said. "He's at the house," Fujimaki announced. He had Yoshidayama, Nara and Nishimoto watching the house so they would know if he showed up. "Let's go see him…" Hinata said "…He needs us right now."

Takamatsu, Hinata, Matsushita, Fujimaki and Yuri showed up at Suneo's apartment to meet up with Yoshidayama and company, Hideyoshi was there as well, he was crying, he had just performed the last rights on Kanade's body. TK, Harima, Shiina and the rest of Devil May Cry were on their way. Hinata knocked. The door swung open. Suneo had forgotten to close it. "Yo, sensei, are you here?" Yoshidayama cried, no answer. The house was still and silent. It was sort of creepy. It was as if no one was alive in the house. They walked into kitchen. It was empty as well as the master bedroom. "I bet he's in the drawing room," Yuri said "…I'll go get him" and she scurried off. A minute later, there was a horrifying scream. Matsushita, Fujimaki and Hinata ran to the drawing room, with Yuri shaking on the floor, crying hysterically. At her feet was Suneo, closing his eyes in regret. A pool of blood was surrounding him, flowing out from his heart. His revolver, Blue Rose was on the ground next to him. Hinata bent over to check his pulse "…He's dead…" he stated. There was a note on the desk. Matsushita picked it up and read it aloud.

"Kanade is dead. I have no reason to live now. Please forget me. I love only Kanade and now I am going to go join her. See ya'll later. Sincerely, Suneo."

The paper had tearstains on it, but Matsushita and the others went mad with anger and disbelief with the next few sentences – meant for Yuri.

"P.S. Yuri… I just don't know what to say to you… maybe because of what we did, that made Kanade give up hope and… just, whatever you do, don't blame yourself."

"Yurippe… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Hinata screamed at the top of his voice before punching Yuri in the face, Matsushita and Fujimaki held him dwon before Hinata could do anymore damage.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU ACTUALLY DID THIS TO HIM! He was in a world of hurt thanks to Kanade already but you took him away when she needs him the most! Just what did she do to deserve this? Tell me Yuri, FUCKING TELL ME WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO LAST NIGHT?" Hinata kept screaming and kicking while being held down, while Yuri just covered her face in shame, repeating "I am so sorry!" with her voice cracked with whimpers and sniffs…

A week later, they were both buried next to each other. Her tombstone read "The best Angel, friend and ally ever. We will miss you" His read "Through sickness and death, his love will live on forever" The names on the tombstones read "Suneo Honekawa" and "Kanade Honekawa". Ever since the scandal, everyone, even the loyal Noda, left Yuri after she was exposed, but Yuri was truly regretful about it and was too late when all of her friends left her, on their funeral, Yuri was even humiliated and chased out by Hinata and the men expect Akihisa, TK and Hideyoshi, while the women stayed inside the temple listening to the monk's chanting.

Luckily for Yuri, she was pregnant with twins, Suneo's parting gift to compensate her crimes and punishments. When they were born, Yuri named the son Yuzuru and his sister, Hatsune, and she raised the twins painstakingly on her own, she also bought the Buster Sword from Noda, who is still struggling with his dealings with Yuri, to remind her of what had she done.

* * *

Yuri was snapped back to reality when her i-phone rang with Minori Chihara's "Paradise Lost", she wiped her tears off and answered the phone call.

"Yo, Yurippe, how are you?" it was TK.

The only one who bothered to call up on Yuri, were all just business partners, TK included.

"Yeah, TK, a job right?"

"Diggity yo dood!" TK is still incomprehensible as ever.

"Place, target, money."

"Fortuna kalakahuna… old geezer Sanctus, 700 hundred grand yo."

"Fortuna… the Castle town of Fortuna right?"

"Get chance and luck!" with that, TK hung up.

Yuri then proceeded to her storage room to pack up her weapons, and then leave her kids and pet to the Abbess, Byakuren Hijiri before leaving for Fortuna…

**_To be continued in Devil May Cry 4, with Yuri as Dante and Doraemon as Nero_**


End file.
